tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Fall Guy: The Fall Guy
| next = "The Meek Shall Inherit Rhonda" }} "The Fall Guy" is the premiere episode of season one of the television action series The Fall Guy. The episode was directed by Russ Mayberry with a teleplay written by Glen A. Larson. It first aired on ABC on Wednesday, November 4th, 1981. Actor Lee Majors plays Colt Seavers - a Hollywood stunt man who also works as a bounty hunter. Along with his cousin Howie, and fellow stuntperson Jody, he takes on a job of tracking down a bail jumper in his 1980 GMC K-25 Wideside off-road truck. Cast Starring Guest Starring Special Guest Appearances Also starring And Notes * The Fall Guy was created by Glen A. Larson. * This episode had a two-hour special running time. * This episode is included on disc one of The Fall Guy: The Complete First Season DVD collection. The collection was released by 20th Century Fox in Region 1 format on June 5th, 2007. * Associate producer Gilbert Bettman, Jr. is credited as Gil Bettman in this episode. * Actor Cedrick Hardman is credited as Cedric Hardman in this episode. * Actor and performer Paul Williams is uncredited in home video releases of this episode. * Actress Janet Curtis-Larson is credited as Janet Curtis in this episode. * Actress Cassandra Lampert is credited as Cassandra Lambert in this episode. * Actor Charles A. Tamburro is credited as Chuck Tamburro in this episode. * Actress Janet Winter is credited as Jan Winter in this episode. * The main setting for this series is Hollywood, Los Angeles, California. Another central locale featured in this episode is Elmo, Arizona. Trivia * At the time that this episode was filmed, Lee Majors was married to Farrah Fawcett. They were divorced on February 16th, 1982. Fawcett succumbed to cancer on June 25th, 2009 at the age of 62. * This episode originally aired on actress Markie Post's birthday. Markie Post does not appear in this episode, but will become a regular cast member on the show with season two. * Actress Janet Curtis, who is also an associate producer on the series, will go on to marry the show's creator, Glen A. Larson. They will be married on August 29th, 1982 and divorced on December 24th, 2008. * Actress Lara Parker, who plays the attractive uptight woman that Colt and Howie encounter on the street in Elmo, is best known for playing the role of the witch known as Angelique Bouchard on the 1960s Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. She also played Laura Banner - wife of David Banner in the two-part pilot episode of The Incredible Hulk in 1977. Allusions * Colt Seavers goes to the Twentieth Century Fox studios to help Jody Banks with a stunt. 20th Century Fox Television is the producer of The Fall Guy. * Colt Seavers makes reference to Burt Reynolds in this episode. Burt Reynolds is a famous Hollywood actor known for films such as Smokey and the Bandit and Cannonball Run. This episode alludes to the notion that Colt has worked as a stunt double for the actor, which is also indicated in the theme song of the series. * Colt Seavers makes reference to Robert Redford in this episode. Robert Redford is a famous Hollywood actor known for films such as The Sting, All the President's AMen, and Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. This episode alludes to the notion that Colt has worked as a stunt double for the actor, which is also indicated in the theme song of the series. See also External Links * Category:1981/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified